Copacabana
by Quetesh
Summary: Lyle prend des vacances, mais ça ne se passe pas comme prévu...
1. Des vacances contrariées

**Ok, je sais, je devrais être en train de finir « Lucy »… Ce sera pour plus tard :D**

**Chapitre 1: Des vacances contrariées...**

Les couloirs du Centre connaissaient leur habituel flot d'employés. Comme souvent au milieu de ce mouvement continu, Melle Parker tenait un "conseil" avec Sydney et Broots. Leurs tentatives pour retrouver Jarod n'étaient guère brillantes, ces derniers temps. Les trois dernières pistes qu'ils avaient suivies n'avaient mené à rien.

"Je suppose que vous n'avez pas de bonne nouvelle à m'annoncer, Broots", dit sèchement Melle Parker.

"Eh bien... non... enfin, si: Mr Lyle est parti en vacances...", balbutia Broots.

"Tant mieux", répondit Parker. "Avec un peu de chance, son avion s'écrasera."

"Vous désirez boire quelque chose?"

La voix mélodieuse d'une charmante hôtesse de l'air tira Lyle de ses pensées.

"Hem... Un bourbon sans glace."

"Très bien, monsieur."

La jeune femme s'éloigna. Lyle s'enfonça confortablement dans son fauteuil. Ces vacances allaient lui faire le plus grand bien. Copacabana n'attendait plus que lui.

"Voici votre bourbon, monsieur."

L"hôtesse de l'air lui tendit son verre. Avec un sourire, il le prit et la remercia. Il savourait sa boisson quand l'avion commença à piquer du nez. Il fut projeté en avant et se cogna au siège devant lui, répandant son bourbon un peu partout sur son costume.

"Génial...", dit-il en se redressant. "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici?"

Une hôtesse sortit du cockpit, blanche comme un linge. Elle essaya pourtant de garder son calme et prit le haut-parleur.

"Mesdames et Messieurs, veuillez attacher vos ceintures. Nous rencontrons un petit contretemps, surtout, pas d'affolement, nous allons régler cela au plus vite."

Cette hôtesse était la pire menteuse que Lyle ait jamais vue. Il ne fut pas le seul à s'en rendre compte. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, la moitié des passagers de l'avion se mirent à crier, à pleurer, à montrer de toutes les façons qu'ils trouvaient qu'ils n'avaient pas cru un seul instant en ce que racontait l'hôtesse. Lyle se força au calme, même si il était évident qui s'apprêtait à faire le grand plongeon!

**C'est court, mais c'est que le début…**


	2. Le grand plongeon

Deuxième chapitre en ligne ! De deux choses l'une : je ne me suis jamais crashée en avion, donc si ce que j'écris n'est pas possible, je m'en excuse, mais je ne pouvais pas savoir. Ensuite, ça fait un bail que je n'ai plus vu Lyle en action dans la série… J'écris selon mes souvenirs, et je sais que mon esprit me joue parfois des tours.

Ah oui, le Caméléon ne m'appartient pas, évidemment…

**Edit 29/08 : J'ai rallongé le chapitre.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Copacabana**

**Chapitre 2: Le grand plongeon**

L'avion perdait rapidement de l'altitude. Lyle se cramponnait aux accoudoirs de son siège, cherchant à toute allure une solution pour sauver sa peau. Chaque seconde le rapprochait un peu plus du moment de l'impact, du moment où il pourrait bien perdre la vie. La panique, qu'il avait su écarter jusque là, le gagnait petit à petit. Tout ne pouvait pas s'arrêter maintenant, alors qu'il accédait enfin à la réussite, qu'il rejoignait les "grands"! Il devait trouver un moyen pour échapper à son destin!

Au milieu de l'affolement, quelques hôtesses redonnaient les consignes de sécurité et aidaient les voyageurs à boucler leur gilet. Lyle fixa également le sien, bien qu'il ne soit pas sûr que cela puisse le sauver. La vieille femme assise à côté de lui s'était mise à répéter inlassablement des prières, suppliant le Seigneur d'épargner les occupants de l'engin. Peut-être Lyle devrait-il en faire autant... Qui sait, Dieu aurait peut-être pitié de lui...

Le crash secoua effroyablement tout l'appareil. Apparemment, le nez de l'avion s'était écrasé en premier, ce qui avait laissé les passagers plus ou moins sains et saufs, mais dans un équilibre instable. Projeté violemment en avant au moment de l'impact, Lyle se redressa péniblement. Autour de lui, les cris s'étaient un peu calmés. Décidant que rester dans son siège ne le mènerait à rien, Lyle déboucla sa ceinture et se leva. La carlingue se mit instantanément à tanguer. Lyle s'immobilisa, retenant son souffle. L'avion arrêta de bouger.

"Rasseyez-vous, bougre d'imbécile!", cria une voix du fond de l'appareil.

Un enfant se mit à pleurer. Lyle se rassit. L'idiot qui venait de l'insulter avait de la chance qu'il soit en vacances. En d'autres temps, il aurait immédiatement envoyé un nettoyeur lui montrer sa façon de penser.

A peine eut-il touché son siège que l'avion se mit à tanguer plus dangereusement encore. Avec un grincement sinistre, l'engin bascula sur le côté droit et percuta le sol. N'ayant pas eu le temps de rattacher sa ceinture, Lyle bascula avec l'appareil. Il eut cependant la présence d'esprit de s'agripper au premier fauteuil qu'il percuta. Le choc fut rude, mais certainement pas autant que celui que durent encaisser les passagers des fauteuils côté hublot à droite. Lyle essaya tant bien que mal de se redresser et de rester dans une position plus ou moins verticale. Au moins, l'avion était désormais stabilisé. Après une rapide analyse de la situation, Lyle décida que le mieux était de sortir de l'appareil par n'importe quel moyen. Il commença donc à avancer avec précaution vers l'écoutille. La position de l'avion rendait la progression difficile. Lyle en était réduit à marcher sur les fauteuils droits, appuyé sur le toit de la carlingue, courbé, les sièges gauches l'empêchant de se redresser complètement. C'était infernal. Lyle eut vite mal au dos, ce qui devint de plus en plus insupportable, d'autant que la panique générale était en train de lui donner mal au crâne. C'était incroyable de voir que la plupart des gens préféraient se plaindre plutôt que d'essayer de sortir. Et navrant. L'écoutille se rapprochait, maintenant. Encore cinq ou six sièges et il y serait. Il sentit soudain qu'on agrippait sa veste. Il baissa les yeux pour voir une femme d'une quarantaine d'années qui regardait avec des yeux suppliants.

"Sauvez mes enfants! Je vous en prie..."

"Ne soyez pas ridicule! Ils réussiront bien à sortir tous seuls", répondit-il. Et, ignorant le regard outré de la femme, il poursuivit sa route. Enfin, il atteignit la sortie. La porte de droite était écrasée contre le sol; il était donc inutile d'essayer par là. Celle de gauche, juste au-dessus de lui, semblait quant à elle intacte. Quand Lyle entreprit de déverrouiller son mécanisme de fermeture, elle n'opposa aucune résistance. Se hissant à la force des bras, Lyle réussit à se libérer de la carcasse.

Encouragés par son exemple, plusieurs passagers étaient sortis par la même voie. A présent, les rescapés s'organisaient pour dégager les plus faibles et les blessés de l'avion. Le bilan était clément pour un tel accident. Du côté passager, il y avait de nombreux blessés, mais seule une hôtesse avait trouvé la mort après avoir percuté trop violemment un mur. Pour le cockpit, malheureusement, le constat était plus grave: il suffisait de jeter un coup d'oeil au métal froissé encastré dans la paroi pour savoir que l'équipage n'avait pas survécu.

Mais le plus grand souci de Lyle ne résidait pas dans le nombre de morts, pas plus que dans l'évacuation de la carlingue. Car, avec le crash du cockpit, la radio avait été pulvérisée, et, avec elle, leur chance d'appeler du secours au plus vite. Comme il s'en était douté, leur lieu de naufrage n'était pas couvert par une antenne téléphonique. Pas de radio, pas de portable; Lyle n'avait plus qu'à espérer que quelqu'un les avaient vu se crasher.

Tandis que les autres travaillaient à sauver leurs pairs, il s'était intéressé à leur environnement immédiat. Tout ce qu'il voyait étaient des arbres, à l'exception de la paroi rocheuse dans laquelle l'avion s'était encastré. Il faisait une chaleur torride, étouffante. Il ne fallait pas être grand clerc pour voir qu'ils s'étaient abîmés en plein milieu d'une forêt tropicale. Quelle joie...

Un homme à forte carrure, vêtu d'une chemise hawaïenne du plus mauvais goût, s'approcha de Lyle.

"Et, vous, là, ça vous dérangerait de rattraper votre connerie de tout à l'heure et de venir nous aider?", dit-il d'une voix bourrue.

"Oui, ça me dérangerait", répondit Lyle avec un soupir.

L'homme l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise.

"Ne prends pas ce ton-là avec moi, blanc-bec!"

Lyle soupira encore et sortit discrètement son pistolet, qu'il avait gardé avec lui -la paranoïa que pouvait provoquer le travail au Centre avait du bon-, et le pointa sur la panse proéminente de son agresseur.

"Je vais vous expliquer quelque chose, mon brave", dit-il. "N'essayer jamais -je dis bien jamais- de me donner un ordre."

L'homme le lâcha et partit sans demander son reste. Lyle se rassit sur le rocher qu'il occupait avant l'intervention de ce gros balourd. Deux options s'offraient à présent à lui: rester ici et espérer, ou bien partir à travers la jungle et essayer de rejoindre une ville ou un village civilisé. Risquer sa vie dans un milieu hostile, seul, n'était guère pour enchanter Lyle. Mais un rapide coup d'oeil au reste de l'équipage, qui le regardait maintenant avec animosité, le convainquit que rester ici ne serait pas beaucoup plus plaisant. Puisqu'il s'était mis à dos ses compagnons d'infortune, mieux valait tenter sa chance ailleurs. Mais il lui faudrait des provisions et, si possible, de l'équipement pour espérer traverser la jungle. Peut-être qu'en jouant finement la partie, il parviendrait à embobiner ces ploucs...

Lyle se leva et gagna la carcasse de l'avion. Tous les passagers évacués, quelques hommes avaient commencé à extraire tout ce qui pourrait être utile de la carlingue. A l'ombre de quelques arbres, une infirmerie de fortune s'était constituée; plusieurs personnes soignaient les blessures avec des bouts de tissus et de l'eau. A quelques pas, l'homme ventripotent auquel Lyle avait déjà eu à faire discutait avec d'autres hommes. Sans doute délibéraient-ils sur ce qu'il faudrait faire maintenant.

"Je pense qu'il faudrait envoyer quelqu'un trouver une ville", lança Lyle, resté à distance raisonnable.

"On se fiche de ce que vous pensez", grogna l'homme ventru.

"Et je suppose que vous êtes volontaire", ajouta un des hommes d'un ton moqueur.

"Evidemment. Je n'ai aucune envie de rester ici, et contrairement à vous, je pense, je n'ai ni femme ni gosses sur qui veiller."

L'homme se renfrogna et ne répliqua pas. Lyle savait que c'était là son meilleur atout: la plupart des hommes présents avaient emmenés leur famille avec eux, et il leur serait difficile de les laisser au milieu de la jungle. Les attaches familiales étaient décidemment un poids bien inutile.

"Et qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'on peut vous faire confiance?", attaqua un autre des quidam présents. "Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que vous n'allez pas nous laisser là?"

"Absolument rien", répondit Lyle avec un air détaché. "A votre place aussi, je me méfierais... Mais moi, je suis disposé à y aller et je sais que je peux survivre dans la jungle. Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde."

Le groupe échangea quelques regards. Lyle sut qu'il avait fait mouche. Les hommes murmurèrent entre eux quelques minutes avant de revenir à Lyle.

"Très bien. Vous irez", dit l'un.

Lyle sourit. Ça avait été si facile de les convaincre...

"Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, fiston...", ajouta l'homme à la chemise hawaïenne. "Je pars avec toi."

Lyle chargea un sac d'équipements sur son épaule et vérifia que son pistolet était bien attaché dans le holster qu'il portait sous l'aisselle. L'homme à la chemise hawaïenne, dont il avait appris que le nom était Scott Spellman, prit lui aussi un sac et s'arma d'une grande barre de fer. Il n'avait pas trouvé meilleure arme dans les restes de l'avion, le vol ne comptant rien d'autre que de pacifiques familles. Lyle doutait qu'une barre suffise face aux animaux sauvages qu'ils risquaient de rencontrer dans la jungle, mais s'était préférable à n'être pas armé du tout. La famille de Scott l'entoura pour lui souhaiter bonne chance. Devant tant d'effusion, Lyle soupira. Tout ça ne faisait que ralentir l'expédition, mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire.

Ils progressaient depuis une demi-heure quand Lyle commença à sentir qu'on l'épiait. Cette impression persista, allant en s'intensifiant à chaque pas. La forêt regorgeait de cachette potentielle. Chaque arbre, chaque souche pouvait abriter un tireur ou Dieu sait quoi d'autre. Scott, lui, n'avait pas l'air d'avoir senti quoi que soit. Il continuait à avancer, écartant ou arrachant les lianes qui lui barraient la route.

Soudain, Lyle capta un mouvement à sa droite. Quand il tourna la tête, il n'y avait plus rien. Etait-ce son imagination qui lui jouait des tours? Ou bien avait-il réellement eu quelque chose? Quoi qu'il en soit, il préféra rester sur ses gardes. Jetant un coup d'oeil à droite, à gauche de temps en temps, il continua son chemin. Une nouvelle fois, quelque chose bougea. Cette fois, Lyle vit avec certitude une ombre à forme humaine passer de derrière un arbre à un autre. Un autre craquement lui fit tourner la tête. Une nouvelle ombre fila entre les arbres. Puis plus rien. Ralentissant, Lyle écouta avec attention tous les bruits de la forêt, mais tout ce qu'il pu entendre était des cris d'oiseaux. Des cris qui avaient l'air se répondre...

"Attendez, il y a quelque chose de bizarre...", dit-il en s'arrêtant lui-même.

Scott s'immobilisa et se retourna. "Qu'est-ce qu'il a de bizarre?"

"ça...", répondit Lyle tandis qu'une série de bonshommes emplumés armés de lances primitives sortaient du couvert des arbres pour les encercler...


	3. Grillades

**Et hop ! La suite en ligne !**

**TaniaPretender : Woaw, là, j'ai appris quelque chose. Honte sur moi de ne pas m'être documentée ! Je peux quand même dire pour ma défense que ce n'est pas faute de bonne volonté, mais de temps (c'est un challenge qui se finit le 18). En tout cas, merci pour toutes ces précisions, ça va m'éviter des recherches fastidieuses quand je remanierai cette fic –ce que je ferais vite, j'ai horreur de laisser des erreurs. Pour Lost, je ne regarde pas la série, désolée °°… Et enfin, tu as raison d'être pointilleuse, ça évite les dérives et ça aide bien les pauvres petits auteurs comme moi qui n'ont plus vu un épisode avec Lyle depuis… ça fait tellement longtemps que j'ai perdu le compte…**

**Cette review m'a fait penser à prévenir les lecteurs : j'écris dans le brouillard complet. J'étais déjà au chapitre 2 que je ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer. L'idée des cannibales m'est venue en regardant mon poster du Retour du Jedi… J'ai enfin l'occasion de me replonger dans l'univers du Caméléon depuis peu de temps, au rythme d'un épisode par semaine, à partir de la saison deux. Autant dire que je n'ai revu qu'un épisode avec Lyle, et il faut qu'il se fasse passer pour mort ! Il ne m'aide pas, là. Aussi, si il y a encore des incohérences, par pitié, signalez-les moi ! Ça ne peut que m'aider. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapitre trois: Grillades.**

"Je vois ce que vous voulez dire", dit Scott. "Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?"

L'homme gardait un calme qui étonna Lyle. Il s'était attendu a de la panique, des cris, voire des larmes. Mais non. Le type lui parlait comme si de rien n'était.

"Rien. Ils sont trop nombreux. Si nous essayons de nous échapper, nous serons morts avant d'avoir fait dix mètres."

Un autochtone à l'air menaçant s'avança vers eux, sa lance pointée dans leur direction. Lentement, Lyle leva les mains. Scott l'imita. Le sauvage se mit à parler dans un langage que ni Lyle, ni Scott ne comprenaient. Ces derniers échangèrent un regard. Il semblait que l'homme à la lance venait de poser une question, et aucun des deux n'était à même de lui répondre.

"Hem... Nous sommes américains", tenta Lyle en parlant lentement afin d'articuler chaque mot. "A-mé-ri-cains. Notre avion s'est écrasé. Notre avion, boum!"

Il fit quelques petits gestes pour illustrer ses propos, puis hocha la tête une fois, comme pour demander à l'autochtone s'il avait compris. Celui-ci se tourna vers ses pairs et entama une discussion.

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent?", demanda Scott à vois basse.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'en sache?", répondit Lyle avec mauvaise humeur.

Si son petit baratin n'avait pas prit, Dieu sait ce qui les attendaient maintenant, lui et Scott. Les individus emplumés parlementaient à présent en faisant de grands gestes. Il était difficile de dire si c'était bon pour eux. Finalement, celui qui les menaçait un instant plutôt se retourna vers eux. D'un geste de la main accompagné par quelques syllabes, il enjoignit à son groupe de saisir les intrus. Lyle et Scott furent attrapés sans ménagement et emmené quelque part dans la forêt.

Comme Lyle s'en doutait, le village des autochtones n'avait pas la moindre once de confort. Il était composé de huttes en bois et en palme installées dans les arbres et reliées entre elles par des ponts de cordages. En dehors des échelles pour monter et de seaux attachés à des cordes qui pendouillaient dans le vide, il n'y avait rien. Les sauvages emmenèrent leurs prisonniers jusqu'à une sorte de place suspendue. Au milieu de celle-ci se trouvait une installation en pierre où traînaient encore quelques bûches calcinées. Un seul faux mouvement, un simple coup de vent, et le feu devait être en mesure de quitter les pierres et de réduire en cendre tout le village. Lyle souhaita que personne ne décide de faire du feu, ce soir-là. Sur l'ordre du sauvage à la lance de tout à l'heure, un homme se détacha du groupe et partit vers une hutte plus imposante que les autres. Sans doute allait-il quérir leur chef. En attendant, Lyle se risqua à jeter un coup d'oeil par-dessus les rambardes. Peut-être y avait-il un moyen de fuir par là. Mais ce qu'il vit le dissuada de descendre de ce côté; il y avait, entassés sur le sol, un grand nombre de crânes et autres ossements humains. Que pouvait-il bien être arrivé? Ce clan était-il en guerre avec un autre? Y avait-il eu épidémie meurtrière? Lyle déglutit avec peine. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir le savoir. Il ramena son regard sur la place. Une escorte descendait un pont dans leur direction. Un homme aussi ventripotent que Scott, voire peut-être plus, arborant de drôles de bijoux, en était le centre. Inutile d'être devin pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de chef du village. Comme pour étayer cette déduction, les hommes qui encadraient les deux rescapés s'agenouillèrent dès que l'escorte atteignit la place. L'un d'eux poussa Lyle et Scott en avant afin qu'ils fassent de même.

"Vous me laissez lui parler, c'est compris?", ordonna Lyle à voix basse.

"Si ça vous amuse... De toute façon, ils ne comprennent rien à ce qu'on leur raconte", répondit Scott. "Je sens qu'il va nous falloir pas mal de courage pour nous en sortir."

"Ce n'est pas une question de courage, mais de diplomatie. Vous allez voir."

Deux hommes apportèrent un siège à leur chef. Une fois installé, celui-ci fit signe qu'on lui amène les prisonniers. Le sauvage qui les avait forcés à s'agenouiller les releva brusquement et les jeta en avant, sur une voie que les autres avaient parfaitement dégagées. Ils atterrirent aux pieds du chef. Celui-ci prit un air pincé et leur tint un discours dans sa langue. Quand il eut fini, Lyle se mit à genou et essaya de plaider pour sa liberté. Mais ce qu'il disait n'avait l'air de toucher le gros homme dans son fauteuil. Même la flatterie, art dans lequel Lyle était passé maître, n'avait pas d'effet. Il commença à paniquer. Il devait à tout prix trouver un moyen de se sortir de là.

"Ecoutez", dit-il en dernier recours. "Laissez-moi contacter mon entreprise. Je vous amènerais de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent. Pour vous prouver que je vais revenir, je vous laisse mon compagnon. Je reviendrais le chercher. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?"

"Espèce de raclure!" Scott s'était redressé de toute sa hauteur et attrapa Lyle par le col. "Tu comptes t'enfuir et me laisser ici! J'te laisserai pas faire, sale traître!"

Il claqua Lyle par terre avant d'être saisi par des autochtones. Sonné, Lyle entendit à peine de chef donner ses ordres. Il sentit qu'on le soulevait. Tout ce qu'il vit fut un plancher plutôt flou défiler devant ses yeux jusqu'à ce qu'on le projette dans une hutte.

Il lui fallut quelques instant avant de reprendre ses esprits. Lyle avait la tête qui tournait mais il percevait les choses normalement. Par contre, quand il avait voulu se lever, il avait été pris d'un violent vertige. Il était donc condamné à rester assis jusqu'à ce que ça passe. Scott était lui aussi assis dans un coin de la hutte. Il avait l'air de ruminer de sombres pensées à l'égard de son compagnon d'infortune. Lyle soupira intérieurement et préféra chercher un moyen de mettre les bouts plutôt que de s'occuper des états d'âmes de Scott. L'entrée de leur hutte était gardée par deux sauvages de belle taille. D'autres molosses en pagne étaient postés dans la partie du village que Lyle pouvait apercevoir. Il devait en être de même là où il ne pouvait pas voir. Il était donc exclu de tenter une fuite par là. Peut-être pouvait-il se ménager un passage à l'arrière de la hutte. La tribu ne s'y attendrait pas. Discrètement, Lyle tâta le matériau qui composait le mur. Trop dur à creuser à mains nues. Et creuser un tunnel dans le sol terreux prendrait trop de temps. Lyle pensa à utiliser son pistolet pour démolir le mur, mais il devrait sans doute utiliser toutes les balles qui lui restaient, ce qui le laisserait démuni pour le reste de la traversée. Il utiliserait ce moyen en tout dernier recours. Il rampa un peu pour se rapprocher de la porte. Il apercevait maintenant la place. Quelques femmes s'affairaient autour d'un grand feu. Elles préparaient sans doute le repas. Il voyait un panier de végétaux, mais pas de viande. Lyle soupira. Il allait être condamné à manger végétalien. Il lui faudrait beaucoup d'énergie pour fuir ces sauvages, et ce n'était par un bol d'herbe qui la lui fournirait. Une autre femme amena un récipient et en sorti une poignée de baies sèches. Elle les mit dans un pilon pour les broyer. Au moins, il y aurait de la vinaigrette... Mais, quand elle eut fini, elle ne versa pas sa mixture dans la "salade". Elle la garda sur le côté et s'assit par terre pour discuter avec les autres cuisinières. Leur langage rudimentaire comprenait des gestes que Lyle pouvait reconnaître, comme lorsqu'elles se frottaient le ventre. Elles s'attendaient apparemment à un bon dîner. Mais pourquoi regardaient-elles leur hutte en se léchant les babines? Lyle comprit soudain. Les crânes qu'il avait vus plus tôt étaient brûlés par endroit... Il avait vu les reliefs de plusieurs années de repas. Des cannibales. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Il fallait qu'il file d'ici avant de finir en grillades!

"Scott", dit-il. "Je crois que nous avons un sérieux problème..."

Les cannibales vinrent les chercher une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Autant dire qu'ils n'avaient aucun plan pour se tirer de ce guêpier. On leur attacha les poignets et ils furent forcés d'avancer grâce à quelques lances dans leur dos.

"Les jeux sont faits", dit Scott sombrement.

Lyle refusait de rendre sans combattre. Plaise à Scott d'être passer sur le grill! ça ne lui arriverait pas, à lui. Il avait encore trop de belles opportunités à saisir. Désespéré, Lyle se jeta sur la première ouverture qu'il vit. Arrivés devant le feu crépitant, les gardes avaient baissés leur garde. Lyle se jeta de toutes ses forces sur celui qui était le plus près du brasier, le faisant basculer sur les flammes. L'homme se releva en hurlant et renversa la pierre. Le feu ne tarda pas à prendre. Lyle se releva à temps pour voir l'agitation qu'il venait de créer. Les gardes avaient couru aider leur ami et s'étaient complètement désintéressés des prisonniers. Maintenant, ils courraient en tout sens, cherchant un moyen d'éteindre le feu. Des cris fusaient d'un peu partout, principalement venant de femmes et d'enfants. Scott, quant à lui, avait pu tranquillement s'éloigner du danger. Il était maintenant au bord d'une plateforme. Lyle le rejoignit aussitôt.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?", lui cria Scott.

"On saute!" Et il sauta.

**Voilà pour le chapitre 3… **


	4. Prédateurs en tout genre

**Chapitre 4 : Prédateurs en tout genre.**

Lyle tomba en chute libre sur une dizaine de mètre avant de rencontrer un tapis de feuille qui amortit l'impact. Scott le rejoignit quelques secondes après. Miraculeusement, aucun d'eux n'était blessé. Ils se relevèrent aussi vite qu'ils le purent et s'enfuirent dans la forêt. Ils coururent autant qu'ils purent, essayant de mettre un maximum de distance entre eux et les cannibales. Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut interminable, Scott s'arrêta, à bout de souffle.

"C'est... bon... je... crois... qu'on... les a... semés...", haleta-t-il.

Lyle s'arrêta aussi. Ils n'iraient pas plus loin pour le moment. Il s'assit sur une souche et analysa leur situation. Ils avaient laissé toutes leurs vivres et tous leur équipement chez les sauvages. Tout ce qui leur restait était le pistolet de Lyle et leurs vies à sauver. Ça n'était guère réjouissant. A côté de lui, Scott haletait comme un chien dans une voiture surchauffée. A moins de se débarrasser de l'autre rescapé, Lyle devrait compter sur sa mauvaise forme physique. Il voyait leurs chances de réussite fondre comme neige au soleil. Sans compter sur la faim qui le taraudait. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose dont il était sûr, c'était que rester ici à se lamenter ne servirait à rien. Puisque Scott n'était pas en état de continuer, Lyle se décida à aller chercher de la nourriture. Il se levait quand Scott l'arrêta.

"Où est-ce que vous allez?", demanda-t-il avec méfiance.

"Chercher de quoi manger. Nous n'irons pas loin l'estomac vide."

"Je viens avec vous."

"Pas question. Reposez-vous."

"C'est encore un plan pour me laisser derrière, c'est ça?"

Lyle soupira.

"Si vous faites allusion à ce que j'ai dit au chef tout à l'heure, sachez que je serais revenu avec suffisamment de GI pour raser ce village minable en moins de deux. Maintenant, reposez-vous et laissez-moi trouver de la nourriture."

Scott marmonna quelques excuses. Il semblait avoir gobé ce que Lyle lui avait raconté. Evidemment, si les cannibales l'avaient laissé partir, il ne serait jamais revenu. Mais il valait mieux que son compagnon continue à croire le contraire.

Lyle avançait dans la jungle, pistolet au poing, tout en prenant garde de ne pas trop s'éloigner de l'endroit où il avait laissé Scott. Il avançait avec prudence, redoutant de voir surgir à tout moment un tigre ou tout autre bête dangereuse. Il n'avait pas échappé aux cannibales pour finir en petit-déjeuner pour une boule de poil armée de dents. Un bruit. Lyle s'immobilisa. Il attendit une ou deux minutes pour voir un animal entre dans sa ligne de mire, inconscient du danger. Lyle Visa la tête et tira. Le bruit de la détonation effraya tous les animaux des environs, mais cet avertissement ne fut pas assez rapide pour la proie de Lyle. Celle-ci s'effondra. Plutôt content de lui, Lyle ramena sa prise. Scott regarda la bête morte sur le sol et dit:

"Avec quoi on la découpe?"

La question prit Lyle de cours. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça.

"Hem... Je suppose qu'un caillou pointu fera l'affaire..."

Et Lyle se mit à la recherche d'un caillou pointu. Il était content que Scott ne travaille pas pour le Centre. Il aurait détesté que quelqu'un puisse raconter l'air malin qu'il devait avoir, dans son costume tâché et déchiré par endroit, à la recherche d'une pierre.

Il trouva une pierre plate tranchante et attaqua le dépeçage de la bête. Ils devraient se contenter de viande crue. Faire un feu serait trop risqué; ils pourraient attire l'attention d'une autre tribu hostile. Ce n'était pas terrible, mais c'était toujours ça de prit. L'estomac de Lyle se rebella un peu au début, habitué à des mets plus fins, mais Lyle parvint à conserver ce qu'il avait mangé. Ensuite, ils reprirent leur marche. Ils marchaient au hasard avec l'espoir d'atteindre un bastion de civilisation. Il progressèrent pendant près d'une heure avant de commencer à entendre un bruit étrange. Ils s'arrêtèrent et écoutèrent avec attention ce qui se révéla être une voix de femme. Ils avancèrent avec précaution jusqu'à atteindre une petite clairière où un hélicoptère était posé. La voix s'était tue et il n'y avait trace de personne aux alentours.

"Un hélicoptère! C'est un don du ciel!", s'exclama Scott.

Lyle lui intima de se taire. Il sentait le piège. La femme qu'ils avaient entendue devait bien se trouver quelque part. Il savait d'expérience qu'il ne fallait pas faire confiance à une femme. Elle devait être cachée quelque part, attendant le meilleur moment pour leur tomber dessus. D'un geste de la main, il fit signe à Scott de reculer. Ils s'éloignèrent de la clairière tout en gardant une vue plus ou moins dégagée sur celle-ci. Quand il eut trouvé un bon point d'observation, Lyle sortit son pistolet et s'accroupit, attendant de voir si quelqu'un allait arriver. Scott l'imita, mais sans le pistolet.

Après plusieurs minutes interminables, comme il ne se passait rien, Scott se leva et fit quelques pas pour se dégourdir les jambes. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Lyle ne l'entende hurler. Il se retourna vivement pour voir un tigre perché sur le dos d'un Scott étendu par terre, ses griffes fermement plantées dans la chair de l'homme. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, Lyle leva son pistolet et vida son chargeur sur l'animal. La bête tomba sur le côté, allègrement touchée au flanc. Scott resta étendu sur le sol. Se débarrassant de son pistolet devenu inutile, Lyle se précipita vers Scott. Les entailles profondes qu'avaient laissées les griffes du tigre n'étaient pas belles à voir. S'il n'était pas vite emmené dans un hôpital, Scott risquait une grave infection, voire pire. Ça n'était plus le moment de jouer la carte de la prudence.

"Allez, debout, on va prendre cet hélicoptère et filer d'ici."

Scott grogna. La douleur était telle qu'elle l'empêchait de réfléchir avec cohérence. Lyle redressa le blessé comme il put, l'appuya sur son épaule et entreprit de le tirer jusqu'à l'appareil. Il n'avait pas fait trois pas que la voix féminine qu'il avait tant guettée se fit entendre.

"Où comptez-vous aller comme ça? Vous n'espérez quand même pas me voler mon hélico..."

S'en suivit le bruit d'un pistolet qu'on arme. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Lyle se retourna précautionneusement, Scott toujours calé sur son épaule. Une grande rousse en tenue commando le fixait par dessus le canon de son pistolet. Lyle sentit que cette fois, il ne pouvait plus s'échapper.

"Posez-le par terre", lui ordonna la femme.

Lyle s'exécuta en prenant bien soin de laisser Scott sur le ventre. Puis il leva lentement les mains.

"Alors, voilà le fameux Mr Lyle... Je vous imaginait plus grand." La femme lui fit un sourire dédaigneux. "Mon client m'avait parlé de quelqu'un de dangereux et d'astucieux... ça n'a pourtant pas été très dur de vous attraper."

Ainsi, elle le cherchait. Mais pourquoi?

"Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez exactement?", demanda-t-il.

"Oh, c'est très simple: on m'a offert une belle somme d'argent pour vous tuer."

D'accord. Evidemment. Mais qui? Lyle ne voyait pas. Il avait trop d'ennemis, connus ou ignorés, pour essayer de deviner qui avait envoyé cette fille. A ses pieds, Scott avait arrêté de grogner. Il avait sans doute perdu connaissance.

"Très bien. Combien vous a-t-on proposé? Je double cette somme."

"C'est très tentant... Mais non. J'ai une réputation à tenir, voyez-vous. Qui engerait un tueur à gages qui se laisse acheter par ses cibles?"

"Effectivement. Je n'ai aucune chance de m'en sortir, n'est-ce pas?", dit Lyle en faisant quelques pas sur le côté. Peut-être que s'il arrivait à se mettre dos à l'hélicoptère, il l'atteindrait avant d'être touché. Il n'avait pas d'autre solution en tête. Et s'il se faisait tuer, eh bien tant pis, il aurait au moins tenté quelque chose.

"Non, je le crains", fit la femme avec un sourire cruel.

"Et Scott? Qu'est-ce que vous allez en faire?" Il fallait qu'il gagne du temps.

"Le laisser ici. S'il a de la chance, quelqu'un le sauvera. Sinon... tant pis pour lui."

La femme se décalait en même temps que Lyle, de façon à le garder dans sa ligne de visée. Elle ne le raterait pas s'il venait à faire le moindre geste suspect.

"Bon, assez bavardé. A genoux."

Lyle ferma les yeux et s'agenouilla. Quelle ironie ! Après tant d'heures sur le qui-vive, une seconde d'inattention avait suffit pour qu'une tueuse surgisse. Elle avait dû les observer depuis une cachette pendant Dieu sait combien de temps. Elle avait finement joué la partie. Elle avait entendu de le tenir à sa merci avant de se montrer. Et maintenant, sa dernière heure était venue. Il serra les dents, s'empêchant de trembler en attendant la détonation qui mettrait fin à sa vie. La détonation vint, mais pas sa dernière heure. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir la rousse par terre, visiblement assommée par une racine qui dépassait du sol. Son pistolet gisait quelques pas plus loin. Scott, une grosse branche dans les mains, lui fit péniblement un signe de victoire. Il avait rampé jusque là et déséquilibrer la fille d'un bon coup de bâton dans les mollets. Lyle lui devait une fière chandelle. Heureux au possible, mais toujours conscient du danger qui l'entourait, il se releva, prit le pistolet et redressa Scott pour le traîner vers l'hélicoptère, vers la sécurité.

**Et voilà ! Il ne reste plus qu'un épilogue et cette histoire sera terminée…**


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue.

Après tout ce qu'il venait de vivre, les couloirs du Centre avaient quelque chose de sécurisant pour Lyle. Pas de sauvages, pas de tigres, et personne pour surgir à l'improviste et l'abattre. Du moins, pas entre les murs du bâtiment.

Dès qu'il avait pu faire démarrer l'hélicoptère, Lyle avait foncé vers l'hôpital le plus proche. Scott entre de bonnes mains, il avait contacté la police pour qu'ils organisent une opération de secours pour le reste des rescapés du vol. Puis il était rentré à Blue Cove. Il avait retrouvé l'ambiance affairée, les intrigues du Centre et le venin de Melle Parker avait un plaisir qu'il n'aurait jamais cru. Confortablement assis dans son fauteuil, derrière son bureau, il s'était promis de ne pas rependre de vacances de si tôt. C'était bien trop épuisant.

"Vous avez échoué", dit une voix glaciale depuis le fauteuil dont le dos faisait face à la tueuse rousse. "A quoi bon mettre au point une mise en scène aussi sophistiquée si vous n'êtes pas capable de faire votre travail, Miss Taylor?"

La femme baissa les yeux et serra les dents. L'échec qu'elle venait de rencontrer avec ce Mr Lyle lui pesait bien assez sans que son employeur en rajoute. Elle était la meilleure et elle ne supportait pas qu'on mette ses capacités en doute.

"Ce n'est que temporaire, monsieur. Je le retrouverai et j'en finirais une bonne fois pour toute. Ne vous faites pas de soucis."

"Je n'en attendais pas moi de vous. Mais faites vite, Miss Taylor, ma patience a des limites qu'il ne vaut mieux pas franchir."

Il fit un geste de la main, signifiant que l'entretien était terminé. Taylor se retourna vivement et sorti de la pièce, décidée à laver sa réputation en éliminant ce Mr Lyle.

**Et voilà, c'est définitivement terminé…du moins pour cette fic. Il y aura sans doute une suite, mais pas tout de suite (pas avec la tonne et demi de projets qui s'empilent dans un coin de ma tête et de mon bureau…)**

**Sinon, que dire, à part qu'une petite review me ferrai le plus grand plaisir ! **


End file.
